Pure Desire
by Writing Sins Not Tragedies
Summary: Pure lemony goodness between Harry and Severus; what more can you want? BOYxBOY SNARRY LEMON


Pure Desire

* * *

I had been waiting for an hour him to come back.

All day he teased me every chance he had. Every touch, every word, sent shivers down my spine. My body ached for him, and he knew it.

During my final class of the day, he walked up behind me and whispered in my ear. It was too quiet for anyone to hear, but his breath grazed my ear and catch me by surprise. He had made me ruin my potion. Hermione had looked at me strangely but had let it go.

Straight after class, I had dashed to his quarters and let myself inside. But he was nowhere to be seen.

Here I sat, waiting.

The door to his room swung open and I jumped up eager and excited.

He looked me up and down and smiled. "Sorry about making you wait." He cupped my face and kissed me. "I have first years to torture." He slipped his tongue in between my lips. "And I thought letting you squirm would be good payback for teasing me last night."

"I'm sorry," it came out like a whimper.

He nodded. "I know you are, now." He pulled his cloak off and dropped it to the floor. He was in nothing except his black trousers. He held my hand and walked backward to the couch. He sat down comfortably and pulled me onto his lap. My lips inches from his. I ached to touch them, to kiss him, and feel his tongue in my mouth. His hands gripped my thighs, the pressure would leave fresh bruises; but I didn't care. I slipped my fingers into his greasy locks, pulling him closer.

He wrapped his hand around my throat and stopped me. He wouldn't let me kiss him.

I whimpered. I wanted to taste him.

His eyes bled desires. His body was almost vibrating, beneath me, in anticipation.

Why was he waiting? "Please."

He smirked. He wanted me to beg him. Beg him to take me in every way I could possibly think of. "Please what?" he asked. He pulled me closer; his breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Kiss me."

He didn't hesitate. His hand gripping the back of my throat pulled my face to his and crashed our lips together with brute force. Our teeth smashed together. His tongue pushed past my lips and wrapped his around mine.

I whimpered. He was always rough with me, and at first, it had scared me. Now I couldn't imagine it any other way.

He shifted his hips. I could feel his hard member through the thin material of his pants. It rubbed against my own and forced my moan out of my throat. He released my throat and slipped his hand beneath my shirt. His fingers slid up across my stomach, to my nipples. As he pinched and twisted, he pulled his mouth from mine. He used his free hand to bring his mouth to my neck. He nibbled and sucked.

It only made me want him more. "More." My words were whimpers.

I felt his smile against my throat. "Tell me what you want?" he said. It was mumbled as he didn't take him mouth from my neck.

"Fuck me," I begged.

He chuckled. "So, impatient." He pinched my nipple harder.

I moaned and threw my head back, pushing my hips against him.

He pulled my shirt over my head, dropped it on the floor, and brought his mouth to my nipple. He teased me by tickling the edge with his tongue before he latched on with his teeth.

I moaned again. More! I thrust my hips down, earning a groan from his lips that vibrated through me. I loved making him make those noises.

He threw us sideways and trapped me below him on the couch. Holding my hand's above my head, he reached down and tugged at my pants. He pushed them all the way down, and I wiggled to kick them off the rest of the way. He smiled, as he noticed that I had no underwear on. My cock was standing up in between us. "My favourite lollipop." He wrapped his other hard around my base, before licking from the bottom to the tip. He swirled his tongue around me, before inhaling me in one mouthful.

I thrust upwards and gasped. He was always so talented at giving me head. "Fuck!" There was no way I would last for very long; I never did when he sucked me off.

He slipped his free hand between my legs and found my hole. He teased my rim before pushing inside me.

I gasped at the feeling, it burned but felt amazing.

One finger became two, and two became three. He stretched me, sucked me, bringing me so close to the edge.

He liked to make it a game, and time himself, to see how quick he could get me to cum. And it wasn't just with head. Fingering me, pumping me, fucking me. He always made sure to tell me when he broke a record.

My body shuddered as my released suddenly appear. I seemed to lose control of every inch on myself.

"I love watching you cum." His lips found mine.

"More," I begged.

He smirked. "So, eager." He gripped my hips with one hand rolled me over so my back was against his chest. He spread my legs open wide, and lined himself up with my hole. He kissed the back of my next before slamming inside me.

We groaned together.

The force of his thrust moved my whole body. His hands held me against him. His breath ran down my neck and back, as he sucked, nipped at my skin.

He pulled back again and slammed into me. "Fuck," he groaned. "I love how tight your ass is."

In and out.

"More," I whimpered.

He wrapped one hand around my chin and turned my head. "You want more?" he asked.

I nodded. "Please."

He plunged his tongue into my mouth and slammed into me once again. His thrust moved faster, and faster. Harder, and harder.

I was so close.

His grip faltered for a moment. His moans grew louder, and his thrust more frantic. He was as close as I was.

"Arrh!" I cried out as I spilled over the edge. My cum covered my stomach and the sheets below me.

He followed behind me. He filled me with his cum and leaned his weight on me. "I love you, Harry," he said.

I blushed and smiled. He didn't say it often, but when he did it always made me smile. I gripped his hand, that was still gripping my waist. "I love you too, Severus."

He kissed my neck before pulling himself out.

I whimpered at the loss of him.

He found his wand and with a wave cleaned us both up. He shifted us around until I lay when my chest against his on the couch. He kissed my nose, and said, "Rest up. I will want round two soon."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "What if I want you now?"

He returned my smile. "Beg me."

So, I did.


End file.
